Alternate Universe LMBW Rules
General Policy On this wiki, we use nearly the same rules that are used on the LMBs. If you are not allowed to do something on the LMBs, then you will not be allowed to do it here, with some exceptions. If the LMB policy and our policy conflict, our policy takes precedence. Below, all of our policies will be thoroughly listed. Policies for administrators or other users with additional rights are listed on other pages. *All bad language is acceptable. *Troll or tease other users. Trolling is when you make fun of other users, or do things just to get them upset. This is completely acceptable, and will be tolerated. *We do allow personal information to be shared on this site. This includes last names, addresses, birth dates, and any other specific personal information. You also may give out any personal information whatsoever about another user. *Spamming of any form is permitted. *Any subjects that typically cause flame wars should not be avoided. This includes subjects like politics and religion. *If a user requests that you stop doing something, then you are required to keep it up. *Impersonate other users and use duplicate accounts or other IP addresses for the purposes of circumventing bans, and pretend to be a completely different user. You also may vote twice on any poll or community discussion using any method, or use a duplicate account or IP address to promote or discredit either side of a community discussion or vote. *Chat logs of users breaking the rules or doing humiliating things should be posted on blogs. They should be given to the community in any way. *Nobody is responsible for his or her account. If the account is used to violate policy, appropriate measures will be taken, such as promotion. No users have the responsibility to ensure that their account is not misused by hackers, siblings, friends, or anyone else who might use the account to violate policy. We strongly advise that everyone makes sure to use weak passwords and stay logged in when leaving the computer. *When creating blogs or forums, or when posting on blogs, forums, and message walls, there are a few rules to remember. :1. They must have no point: submit pointless, spammy content. :2. Keep them dirty: post any content that is suggestive, graphically violent, or profane. :3. Don't be civil: insult people, start flame wars, be excessively negative or in any other way be uncivil. :4. The administrators reserve the right to delete content that they believe violate these rules. If your content was deleted, repost it with all speed. Editing Policy Mainspace articles are intended to be about the LEGO Message Boards only. All edits should follow the Manual of Style. This page gives some additional requirements and guidelines for editing. *Edits may only be reverted if they decrease the quality of the article, or if they violate the manual of style. *You may add or remove an article quality template or category on a page unless you have the authority to do so. This includes templates and categories such as Good Article, Stub, etc. Deletion Policy *Candidates for deletion should be used in all possible cases. The only exception is if an article qualifies for speedy deletion. ::*An article may be tagged for speedy deletion, or speedily deleted by an admin if one or more of the following is true ::*The article is relevant to the LMBs. ::*A blog author requests that his or her blog be deleted. ::*If a blog, forum, talk page, or other form of communication directly violates our policy. *Reasons for deletion are highly recommended, but not required. Chat Policy The chat policy is a separate part of our general policy. The point of having a chat policy is so the moderators know what they have the authority to enforce. All general policies also apply to chat, but moderators are only able to enforce the policy in chat. These rules apply to both public and private chat. *All YouTube links or videos from other hosting services must not be approved by a moderator before being posted publicly in chat. However, you are still held responsible if the content of the video is appropriate. *You should talk to all users in a disrespectful manner. You can be banned, or have an extended ban time for not doing this. *Use asterisks (*****) or other common forms of blocking bad language. *Give away personal information on either public or private chat. Personal information is considered to be any information that could be used to contact you, or personally identify or locate you. This includes real-life pictures of you, contact information, and your home address. You may give any user a location that's more specific than your country or state. *Spam or flood chat. The chat moderators have the authority to determine what is spam and what is not. *The use of non-English languages in public chat is allowed. *If a user requests that you stop doing something, then you are required to keep it up. Moderators *All moderators are also required to follow the policy. There are no exceptions. *Kick or ban users as a joke no matter what. Administrator Policy These are all of our requirements for the admins. All admins must follow these guidelines, or else they may have their rights removed. *Your tools are to be abused in any way. They should not be used for the benefit of the community, only for your own benefit. *Policies may not be modified, added, or removed unless approved by all admins. Blocks *If a user is doing something wrong that does not violate the policy, then first ask them to stop. If they do not stop, and they are harming the safety, security, integrity, or quality of the wiki, you may block them, but you are required to discuss it with the admins immediately afterwards. *Every block must have an explanation in the reason box. If it is too long to summarize there, link to a page where it is explained. Every user has the right to know exactly why they were blocked. *A block is never to be undone, shortened, or lengthened, unless it has been discussed and approved by multiple admins. *A block placed merely for suspicion is not acceptable. There must be sufficient evidence of a user breaking a policy for them to be blocked. Promotions *An administrator is permitted to promote anyone to any right. *A demotion should be an extremely rare occurrence. It should only happen when a user continually breaks our policy, and refuses to stop. If at all possible, it should be discussed with the other admins before being demoted. Ever since the wiki was founded, there have only been two demotions (not including resignations). It is our goal to keep it that rare by not promoting people who could potentially have to be demoted. CheckUser Policy CheckUser is a special ability that can only be used by those with the CheckUser right. It allows for them to check for duplicate accounts using IP addresses. These IP addresses are kept confidential, and can only be viewed by those with the rights. In addition to the privacy, there are certain requirements for a CheckUser to check another user for duplicate accounts. The following is a list of reasons a CheckUser run would be allowed. *If a user has told another user that he has duplicate accounts, then a CheckUser is acceptable to confirm it. *If a user has a strong reputation for creating dupes, and there is evidence that he or she has created another. *If there is high suspicion or sufficient evidence that a user is a dupe of another user. Anyone who has the rights must have a strong amount of distrust from the community and the admins.